Llamakazi
Llamakazi was a lightweight robot which competed in the 2004 ''BattleBots ''charity event. It was a rectangular robot armed with wedges on all sides. It did decently in competition, both winning and losing two fights. Its name was a pun on the words "llama" and "kamikaze". Robot history 2004 NPC Charity Open Llamakazi's first match may have been Rotato. The match started with Rotato trying to spin up and Llamakazi charged towards Rotator sending it flying upwards, but it instantly stabilized and gone in for another hit sending both robots flying away from each other, but then they came back for another fit where Rotato went flying upwards, but this time it had to wait around 2 seconds to stabilize, but Llamakazi never took advantage of the opportunity and fled away from Rotato letting it spin up once again. Llamakazi and Rotato once again charged towards each other and skimmed each other causing no damage at all, but Rotato stopped moving and Llamakazi charged towards Rotator smacking into it and causing it to become massively unbalanced and Llamakazi came in for another hit on the unbalanced Rotato, but it caused it to regain balance over the gyroscopic force. Once again Llamakazi hits Rotato sending it into the arena wall and hits it another time stopping it from spinning and Llamakzi came in for a quick shove on the retreating Rotato as it reached the other half of the arena and spun up again as Llamakazi came in for a hit, sending Rotato on top of Llamakazi where Llamakazi quickly shook it off and Rotato got loads of hits, most of them sending his opponent spinning away, but then Rotato stopped spinning and had to resort to pushing Llamakazi, but it was mostly pushed itself. Llamakzi pushed Rotato towards the pulverizer where Rotato and Llamakazi where both hit at the same time and both fled away from it where Rotato once again started to spin up and hit Llamakazi twice. The second hit ripped off the front wedge panel of Llamakazi and Llamakazi driven away when the match finished and Rotato won by judges decision Llamakazi was now in the loser's bracket. Llamakazi's next opponent was Peanut. Peanut rams Llamakazi over and over. Llamakazi was able to fight back, but it mostly drove onto Peanut's ramp. Peanut then pushed Llamakazi into the wall, Llamakazi then bashed Peanut. Llamakazi then scoops Peanut and rams it into the wall, where Peanut was suspended and couldn't escape, inches near the pulverizer. Peanut was counted out and Llamakazi won by KO. Llamakazi's next opponent was HazMatXD. Both robots were having driving issues and Llamakazi pushed HazMatXD around the arena at one point in the match. After this, Llamakazi got underneath HazMatXD before the time ran out. Llamakazi won on a judge's decision and advanced to meet YU812. When the match started YU812 struck Llamakazi over and over. Llamakazi held up at first, but it eventually lost its right drive. Despite this setback Llamakazi kept going, taking hit after hit from YU812. One hit though seem to have disabled YU812's cage and it began distancing itself, while Llamakazi gave chase. However YU812 got its cage working again but didn't do as much damage as before. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from Minnesota